bedlamfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameflow
The following is a high-level overview of BEDLAM’s gameflow (*contains placeholder art from Skyshine's prototype). GAME START An animated cinematic will introduce players to the world of BEDLAM! DOZER LAUNCH SCREEN CUSTOMIZE YOUR DOZER *DOZER TYPE ** *DOZER NAME & SIGIL *BOARD PASSENGERS *ASSEMBLE CREW ** *DOZER UPGRADES ** *DOZER WEAPONS ** **persistent unlocks CHOOSE FIRST TERRITORY In the World Map, you will select one of several Territories controlled by either Mutants, Marauders, A.I. or Cyborgs. Traveling to a Territory will consume Metal, Meat and Crude, the three resources you will manage. CHOOSE A POINT OF INTEREST When you enter a Territory, the map will zoom in to display a more detailed view of potential Points of Interest you can explore. After choosing a POI, the Dozer will travel to that destination (which will also cost resources). The Communications Window will appear when you arrive at your destination. The world is randomly generated, so the location might be a Boomtown, Battle, NPC interaction, or one of many other possible Random Events. A Crew member or NPC will describe the situation and present you with a series of choices. BOOMTOWNS If you arrive at a Boomtown and choose to explore, you could be presented with Battles, Shops, Quests, and other opportunities to improve your chances of survival. SPECIAL NPC'S Unique characters like the Dukes and Duchesses of Bedlam’s Territories will offer unique Weapons, Upgrades, and even Crew Members. Depending on your interactions, they may treat you fairly… or attempt to destroy you! PRE-BATTLE Before entering the Battlefield, you will assemble your Away Team and choose your Dozer Upgrades and Weapons to be used in combat. BATTLE! Before combat commences, you can strategically position your Away Team on the Battlefield to take advantage of environmental hazards or other objects that might provide valuable cover. Each character class has a specific movement range and optimal attack distance. Use a combination of team tactics and the power of your Dozer to quickly dispatch the opposition. BATTLE OUTCOME SCREEN After a successful battle, you will receive valuable rewards such as salvaged resources, Dozer improvements or even new Crew Members! Failure in Combat results in Dozer damage, as well as loss of resources, crew and passengers. CHOOSE NEXT DESTINATION Following the Event, you may select the next POI to explore. If you reach an Exit Point, you can travel to the next Territory of your choice on the World Map. MISSION RESULTS FAILURE Once you have lost all your crew and passengers, or your Dozer has sustained irreparable damage and lies in total ruin, it is GAME OVER. The shining spires of Aztec City will remain a mystery until a truly legendary Mechanic conquers the hellscape that is Bedlam. MISSION SUCCESS! You have discovered the majestic land of Aztec City! Your score for each game is based on the number of passengers who have survived the trip. That score is converted to cash and added to your persistent bank, which can be spent on Upgrades, Weapons and Crew on your next new game. DOUBLE DOWN! Do you think you have what it takes to transport your Crew back to Bysantine ALIVE?! Epic rewards and the darkest mysteries of Bedlam lie ahead. All roads lead to the merciless KING VISCERA! * Please note that this is the current gameflow design and will evolve over the course of development! Category:Bedlam